


Zajmę się Nim

by Olgie



Series: Niewykluczone [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mycroft in shock, Protective Greg, Spoilers, The Final Problem, mystrade
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9359675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: SPOJLER DO TRZECIEGO ODCINKA CZWARTEGO SEZONUDedykacja dla wszystkich, którzy uważają, że ci dwaj zasługują na szczęście.





	

Huk helikoptera zagłuszał wszystko wokół, a wiatr, który wywoływały śmigła, szarpał jego płaszczem i targał siwe włosy. Maszyna powoli zniżała się, siadając zgrabnie na ziemi. Greg podszedł bliżej i otworzył ciężkie, przesuwane drzwi. Wyciągnął wolną rękę i pomógł zeskoczyć Mycroftowi Holmesowi na ląd.  
  
— Witam z powrotem w Londynie, panie Holmes — powiedział, podając mu plastikowy kubek z kawą.  
  
— Inspektorze — odpowiedział Mycroft, choć nie miał siły powiedzieć tego wystarczająco głośno, by przekrzyczeć hałas, Lestrade odczytał to z ruchu jego ust.  
  
Ruszyli, oddalając się od helikoptera, zmierzając w kierunku samochodu. Inspektor otworzył mu tylne drzwi, Mycroft wsiadł, a Greg usiadł obok niego.  
  
— Sherlock jest bezpieczny?  
  
— Tak, widziałem się z nim. Wszystko w porządku, z Johnem też. Obaj cali i zdrowi, choć doktor przemoknięty. Powinni być już w domu.  
  
— Eurus?  
  
— Aresztowana. A jak ty się czujesz?  
  
— Świetnie.  
  
Ale Lestrade mógł się założyć, że to nieprawda. Mycroft siedział, cały spięty, z wywleczonym spod marynarki krawatem, potarganymi włosami i pomarańczowym kocem narzuconym na ramiona. Nie wypił ani łyka, tylko trzymał kubek oburącz.  
  
— Sherlock prosił, bym się tobą zaopiekował.  
  
Mycroft nie odpowiedział, tylko napił się kawy a potem zaczął wpatrywać się w szybę.  
  
— Odwiozę cię do domu.  
  
Sherlock dał mu adres, więc Greg nie przejął się brakiem odpowiedzi, tylko kazał policjantowi za kierownicą ruszać. Jechali w ciszy, aż nagle Mycroft odezwał się.  
  
— Nie potrzebuję opieki, inspektorze.  
  
— Obiecałem Sherlockowi.  
  
— To miłe z twojej strony, ale dam sobie radę.  
  
— Sherlock sugerował, że będziesz się tak zachowywać. Nie będziemy się o to spierać, po prostu odwiozę cię do domu i jeśli naprawdę uznasz, że dasz sobie radę, to zostawię cię. Pij kawę, bo ostygnie.  
  
Jechali dalej w ciszy, a Mycroft pił kawę i wpatrywał się w widok za oknem.  
  
Powoli zaczynało świtać, gdy starszy Holmes, za wszelką cenę próbując powstrzymać drżenie rąk, walczył z zamkiem do własnych drzwi. Inspektor wyjął mu klucze z dłoni i otworzył je.  
  
— Dziękuję, Gregory.  
  
— Powinieneś coś zjeść i położyć się spać. Na początek zrobię ci herbaty. Gdzie masz kuchnię?  
  
— Na prawo.  
  
Lestrade wszedł do kuchni i zatrzymał się wpół kroku, gdy zobaczył w jakim jest stanie. Pomieszczenie było nieduże, a ściany gołe, bez kafelków czy tapety, sam tynk. Naprzeciwko wejścia stała srebrna lodówka, a do jej drzwi przyczepione były za pomocą magnesów ulotki z różnych knajp. Po lewej była cała reszta kuchennego wyposażenia - białe szafki, kuchenka, która lśniła czystością, blat, na której stał ekspres do kawy. Greg nalał wody do elektrycznego czajnika i włączył go, otworzył pierwszą z brzegu szafkę i na szczęście trafił na tą, w której Mycroft trzymał kubki. Wyciągnął dwa i rozejrzał się wokół.  
  
— Gdzie masz herbatę?!  
  
Mycroft wszedł do kuchni, już bez koca i marynarki. Jego włosy były z powrotem nienagannie przyczesane, ale na twarzy wciąż widniało zmęczenie. Bez słowa otworzył dolną szafkę i wyjął z niej pudełko z drogą, czarną, sypaną herbatą.  
  
— Tu masz zaparzacz. — Wskazał Mycroft na dolną szufladę.  
  
Przenieśli się do salonu - dużego, jasnego pomieszczenia, wyłożonego elegancką boazerią, z kominkiem, mnóstwem regałów z książkami, antycznym kredensem i dwoma wygodnymi fotelami. Drewnianą podłogę pokrywał miękki dywan.  
  
Nie rozmawiali. Zdawało się, że cisza to coś, co uspokaja Mycrofta, pozwala mu się zrelaksować. Greg więc milczał, ale nie było to krępujące milczenie. Całkiem komfortowo siedziało się z Mycroftem w jego salonie, rozświetlonym powoli przez wschodzące słońce, pijąc pyszną herbatę i nie rozmawiając.  
  
Lestrade przyglądał się swojemu towarzyszowi. Wyglądał bladziej niż zwykle, ale pewnie było to wynikiem szoku i zmęczenia. Miał podkrążone oczy i wyglądał na trochę otępiałego.  
  
— Położę się spać. Dziękuję, że zostałeś. — odezwał się Mycroft słabym głosem około szóstej rano, odkładając pusty kubek na niski stolik przed nimi. — Powiedz Sherlockowi... zresztą, zadzwonię do niego.  
  
— W porządku. Na pewno niczego nie potrzebujesz?  
  
— Na pewno.  
  
— Okej, więc miłej nocy.  
  
***  
  
Mycroft spał tylko chwilę. Owszem, zasnął dość szybko, ale już wpół do ósmej obudził się z krzykiem, zlany potem. Przyśnił mu się koszmar, w którym Eurus zabiła Sherlocka. Stała w gabinecie dyrektora  Sherinford, ubrana w biały kombinezon więźnia, trzymając broń w ręku i celując w jego młodszego braciszka.  
  
_A ona była - jest - twoją młodszą siostrą._  
  
I jest potworem. Skoro nie mogłem uratować obojga, musiałem ratować tego, którego się dało.  
  
Nie zasnął już potem. Zbyt wiele myśli kłębiło się w jego głowie, a poczucie winy ciążyło mu jak kamień na sercu. Wstał, wziął lodowaty prysznic, i owinięty w szlafrok, skierował się na dół.  
  
Schodząc po schodach usłyszał podejrzane stukanie z kuchni. I jeszcze jakiś dźwięk, ale zbyt cichy, żeby dałoby się go zidentyfikować. A co, jeśli ktoś jest w jego domu?  
  
_Znowu? W tak krótkim okresie czasu? Masz paranoję po “żarcie” Sherlocka._  
  
Pewnym krokiem zszedł więc na dół i wkroczył do kuchni.  
  
A jednak ktoś był w jego domu.  
  
Gregory Lestrade stał przy jego kuchence i najwyraźniej smażył jajecznicę. Ubrany we wczorajszą koszulę, ze śladem zarostu na szczęce i plamką z soku na lewym mankiecie. Nucił coś cicho, krojąc pomidory w kawałki i wrzucając je na patelnię. Na blacie stały też dwie szklanki z sokiem pomarańczowym ( _stąd ta plamka_ ), talerz z naleśnikami i zamknięty słoik dżemu. Mycroft nie miał dżemu. Mycroft nie miał w domu żadnego z produktów potrzebnych do przygotowania tego śniadania.  
  
Holmes odkaszlnął, by dać znać, że jest w kuchni. Gregory odwrócił się do niego i uśmiechnął radośnie.  
  
— Dzień dobry. Zaraz kończę. Wolisz rano kawę czy herbatę?  
  
— Co ty jeszcze robisz w moim domu?  
  
Greg zmieszał się i potarł wolną ręką kark.  
  
— Wiesz, rano napisałem do Sherlocka, że wszystko w porządku i jesteś bezpieczny w domu, ale on, no wiesz... Zapytał, czy jestem pewny. No i coś mnie tknęło i zajrzałem do twojej lodówki i ten... była pusta, więc pomyślałem, że zrobię zakupy i przygotuje ci śniadanie.  
  
— Tak po prostu?  
  
— No tak, to znaczy... Sherlock prosił, żebym się tobą zajął. Ja tylko spełniam prośbę przyjaciela — odpowiedział inspektor zdecydowanym tonem. Mycroft nie zapytał, co ma zawartość lodówki do jego bezpieczeństwa. Z pewnym skrępowaniem przyjął fakt, że Lestrade tu został. Co, jeśli słyszał jego nocne krzyki?  
  
— Kiedy poszedłeś po te zakupy?  
  
— Kojarzyłem, że Tesco otwierają koło siódmej, więc jakoś tak…  
  
Wspaniale. Zanim zrobił zakupy minęło trochę czasu. Nie było go tu, kiedy Mycroft budził się z koszmaru.  
  
Dalej stał w progu swej kuchni, kiedy Lestrade wrócił do gotowania. Po kuchni rozchodził się apetyczny, coraz bardziej intensywny zapach. Mycroft rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Na blacie leżało otwarte masło, w chlebaku wyjątkowo był chleb, a Gregory znalazł toster, o którym Holmes myślał, że zaginął bezpowrotnie. Obok szklanek stał karton soku i butelka mleka, w zlewie leżała miska po cieście naleśnikowym, a na podłodze była rozsypana odrobina mąki. Mycroft miał nadzieję, że inspektor, który znów coś wesoło nucił, _posprząta_ po sobie.  
  
Siwy mężczyzna otworzył szafkę z kubkami i zamknął ją, potem to samo zrobił z następną.  
  
— Talerze są w tej po lewej.  
  
Gregory wyciągnął talerze i nałożył na nie jajecznicę. Z pomidorami i szynką. Dokładnie taką Mycroft lubił najbardziej. Lestrade podał mu naczynie.  
  
— Widelec sam sobie weź. To kawa czy herbata? I chcesz tosta?  
  
Pięć minut później siedzieli w jadalni. Mycroft raczej nie gotował, bo była to jedna z nielicznych rzeczy, których nie potrafił robić. Jego kuchenka lśniła czystością z prostego powodu; była bardzo rzadko używana, choć regularnie czyszczone przez gosposię. Holmes generalnie odżywiał się źle i zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Kiedyś dorobi się cukrzycy i w końcu szlag go trafi.  
  
— Smakuje?  
  
— Bardzo — pochwalił szczerze Mycroft, biorąc kolejny kęs. Lestrade uśmiechnął się tym samym radosnym, ciepłym uśmiechem, co w kuchni.  
  
Mycroft mógłby jadać takie śniadania z Gregorym częściej.  
  
_Właściwie, co stoi na przeszkodzie?_


End file.
